Majora's Mask: The Deku Princess' Adventure
by ToBalanceToSlay
Summary: Post game of Majora's Mask by about ten years, the Deku Princess has become a woman and an adventure. Plenty of game character appearances. Guarantees high amounts of action, comedy, romance, and, depending on who you are, nostalgia. Rated "T " I guess.
1. Chapter 1

The Deku Princess' Adventure

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Termina's destiny had changed a long time ago. The falling moon had stopped falling years ago, and the Deku princess was thinking of her childhood, when it was all happening. She sat in her room, staring out into the night sky.

Memories began flowing through her. A rather interestingly dressed imp wearing a creepy mask trapping her in the temple of her ancestors, as well as a young Half-elf boy, disguised as a fellow Deku, dressed in green and accompanied by a fairy, saving her and removing the curse of the Southern Swamp. She was only a girl then. Now, ten years later, she had grown to a healthy, fit young woman, ready for adventure. The vines and leaves that made her hair were now long and flowing down to her lower back, and her body shape was comparable to that of a human's.

As she saw the clouds rolling in, she decided that she would finally ask her father the question; she wanted to travel throughout Termina and see its wonders.

The next morning, she woke up, got dressed in a traveler's outfit, tightly covering most of her body for maximum flexibility. She hopped from platform to platform in the throne room until she had landed on the ground in front of her father.

"Father, I have a request", she said. "What is it, dear?" he replied. "I- I want to explore Termina. I've been training around the kingdom for months, I've become strong, athletic, flexible, and most of all, I've become a woman, Dad. Please let me."

The Princess had already asked her father to explore Termina before, but was sadly denied. "Princess, we've been over this. You're not ready."

"How am I not ready?" the princess piped up. "You are unable to handle the dangers of the world."

"Dad, you've seen me fight before. You've seen me fight attacking monsters in the kingdom, you know I can fight." The princess said. The king simply replied with "Barely. You got lucky. There will be no further discussion of this-

"Dad! This is ridiculous! You can't keep me locked away in here forever!"

"You are a princess! You have to stay here!"

"No, Dad, I didn't ask to be a princess. You know I can handle myself. Just, let me prove to you that I can handle it."

A soft voice was heard from the opposite of the throne room. "What if I accompany her through our ancient temple, without helping her, and if she makes it, you let her go?"

The king looked over with excitement. On the other side of the room was the only man he would ever listen to; his old butler. He had retired, as he was too filled with grief, knowing his son had died the way he did. He was unable to work, and yet the king respected him as a best friend, if not a Wiseman, guiding his every step.

The king responded softly, kindly. "…You know I can't deny you, my old friend. I trust her with you…" he said as he looked at the princess. "If you do well, and accomplish every puzzle and slay some dangerous enemies, you are free to go." The Princess reacted happily, and the butler started walking towards Woodfall, followed by the princess.

Shortly after, they entered the temple. A long series of puzzles and multiple waves of enemies were simple obstacles for the princess, as she passed them with relative ease. After impressing the butler enough with her mind and combat skills, the time had come to fight the continuous reincarnation of Odolwa, deity of the Southern Swamp. Instead of his normal drop in, the room was silent when she entered. She looked around and moved to a martial combat stance. "COME ON, ODOLWA, LET'S SEE WHAT YOU HAVE!" she shouted. A demonic voice breathed right behind her neck.

"Well, well, the princess has come to visit me? I'm flattered." A sword was raised to her neck, and she was pulled back into Odolwa's arms. Of course, Odolwa quickly learned of his errors. Multiple swift punches and elbows to the torso, followed by a sweet uppercut kick the chin sent Odolwa back, staggering him.

"Odolwa, you have a lot to learn," The princess said, as she stood back up and turned around. Odolwa spat out what looked like glowing, divine blood. Almost immediately, an explosion of moths flew from behind Odolwa's shield, and he dashed for the princess. After many parries of Odolwa's blade, the princess gained the advantage and tripped him.

"Enough!" Odolwa said, and he loosed another flock of moths, as well as transformed into one, himself. The moths began swooping around the room. The princess stood in the middle and closed her eyes. "Which is the real one?" she wondered.

A long period of waiting went by slowly, until the princess suddenly opened her eyes and jumped to the top of the room and grabbed the hidden moth on the ceiling, waiting to pounce. She squeezed the moth in her hand, crushing Odolwa. Magical blue fire danced in her left hand, and as it faded away, the other moths disappeared. A magic portal transported her and the butler out of the temple.

Upon arrival of the Castle, the butler explained everything to the king. She packed her things, received healthy wishes from her people of the swamp, and set off on her journey. "First stop- she said, "The Witch's hut."


	2. Chapter 2

The Deku Princess' Adventure

Chapter 2: Trouble Already

The princess had left the castle and travelled by boat to the witch's hut. They were known as the Medical caretakers of the Swamp kingdom, and the princess started doing small quests for them, ever since the beginning of her teenage years. She looked up, and the clouds began dropping rain. The entire swamp was silent, except for the drops of water. She climbed the stairs and ran in. She saw Koume working the counter, and Kotake sweeping. She came in, feeling happier than she had ever felt before.

"Good morning, sisters," the princess said. The witches looked up and leapt for joy to see the girl that was like a daughter to them. "It's been too long, dear!" they said as they hugged the girl, almost twice as tall as them. "You could trick a half-elf into thinking you're one of them! You look beautiful!" they said. The princess at first questioned if they were insulting the appearance of a Deku scrub, but she knew they meant well.

"Thank you both," she said. "I actually have some half-good news."

The witches spoke in unison, as they always had. "Half-good news, you say?"

"Yes. I'm leaving the swamp to explore Termina."

"Oh dear, you know we'll miss you so. But all of Termina, you say?"

"Yes, I plan to learn everything about this realm I possibly can. I want to take on every quest I can."

"…Well if you wish to help people, there is a little problem we would like to ask your help with."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Thieves…on every rainy day, they come and steal our products from our cauldrons below. We have no real means of defense…do you think you can help us?"

"Of course I can. I will wait on top of the shop until they come, you stay here."

"Thank you, dearie."

The princess climbed to the top of the shop, ducked down to conceal herself, and waited.

Only a few minutes past before the thieves ran down the alley of trees to the witch's shop. They slowly walked towards the shop. They looked around, looking for traps. A rock was being continuously pushed by the pond's waves onto the dock of the shop, giving a solid beat every five seconds or so. The atmosphere was suspenseful, as the thieves felt danger where they were this time.

The thieves walked slowly to the cauldrons, and waited. As they got close, the princess leaned her head over the roof to observe the scene. The six thieves began pulling bottles out of their cloaks they were wrapped in, taking the potions. It was at this moment that the princess dropped from the roofs and relied on her martial arts to knock out three of them at once. The remaining three immediately charged her.

The princess parried their attacks, until they started throwing flash bombs. She was temporarily blinded, giving the thieves the advantage. She was captured and restrained with ropes. The three began speaking to each other, one holding onto the princess. "Keep her as a hostage, we might get a good ransom," one said.

The princes broke into the conversation. "You idiots, if you want to capture someone with ropes, you can't forget what you did!"

The thieves replied, confused. "W-what?"

"If you want to capture someone with ropes, you have to TIE THEM!"

The princess let go of the bundle she was secretly holding and surprise-attacked all of them. She sent two to the ground, unconscious. The third, she sat on, giggling at their mistakes. "It's kinda sad that you forgot to do that." She laughed some more, as the last thief squirmed under her. "Who are you guys, anyways?" she asked.

"We are…we're the bombers." The boy pulled his hood off to reveal his orange bandana. "We're a gang who started as children…we need money, so we've become thieves. I'm really just the guy following them, please don't hurt me!"

"Tell you what, I'll let you all go, but you have to promise to stop hurting other people's lives. Besides, you're not very good at it anyway."

"I…alright."

The princess sat up and got off the boy. He woke up his friends, they returned the elixirs and ran off. The princess ran inside and talked to the witches to let them know of the good news. They leapt for joy and thanked her. As thanks, they gave her a witch's hat, just for magical protection. A gem set in the middle, glowing red and orange, was said to have a secret ability that she would have to find out for herself. She received a few potions for health as well. She left the shop and got the road leading to Termina field. She was more excited than she had ever been before.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deku Princess' Adventure

Chapter 3: A Day In Clocktown

The Princess had been travelling for only half an hour until she reached the southern gate of the well-known Clocktown. She was looking forward to this adventure-in-a-town ever since she left her home. A simple "hi" to the guard allowed her in. She walked into the town and was shocked at all of the amazing shops, peoples and buildings. Ever since the Evil Moon disappeared, Clocktown had also expanded its territory. Every segment of town was now at least five times as big and full of the aura of a busy city. She heard voices in various crowds.

Voice: "I can't wait for the festival!"

Other voice: "Dude, did you get a mask this year?'

Third voice: "I heard there was going to be a parade this year!"

The Deku Princess was alert and excited to figure out what this festival was. She went up to a shop and asked the owner what about this festival.

Princess: "Hey, I'm not from around here. Would you mind telling me about this 'festival'?"

At first, the figure was silent. After a short silence, he raised his head. His long blue hair fell away from his face. He looked at the Princess and said softly-

Man: "Well, my dear, in Clocktown, we have this fair called the Festival of Time. It is a time to learn of Temina's history and bask in its wonders. It is customary to wear a mask of some sort, since it is in our people's history. Lucky for you, I happen to sell random knick-knacks, masks included."

The Princess gazed in awe as the man pulled out a chest of masks, each one seeming to stare back at the Princess. She spotted a small green mask, just the size of her face, making the face of a smiling human girl.

Princess: "How much for this one?"

Man: "100 rupees, my dear."

Princess: "Oh…darn, I don't have that kind of money."

Man: "Tell you what. I won't charge money…In exchange for a little help."

Princess: "Hmm?"

Man: "The mask I was going to wear this year was an old mask from the days of my wedding. It was stolen from me, and the thief retreated to the city waterways. You seem to be an adventurer, am I correct?"

Princess: "You are."

Man: "If you come with me to find the thief and help me catch him, I'll let you keep the mask."

Princess: "It's a deal! When do we search for him?"

Man: "Whenever you're ready."

Princess: "I'm ready now if you are. Call me…uh…"

Man: "Hmm?"

Princess: "Uh…just call me…uh…well, see, I've always called princess where I come from. You see, I'm Deku royalty and-

Man: "Oh my, a princess in my shop! What a thrill! I'm excited to work with you, Princess."

Princess: "Oh, thank you! What may I call you?"

The kind man turned his back to grab a sword and some supplies.

Man: "You may call me Kafe."

Princess: "Okay, Mr. Kafe! Thanks again for this."

Kafe: "My pleasure, Princess".

The two set off to the waterway to search for the thief, ready for an exciting adventure.


End file.
